mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Read It and Weep/Gallery
Rainbow Crash Watching Rainbow Dash 1 S2E16.png|Eyes set on one thing... Watching Rainbow Dash 2 S2E16.png|...And never let it go! Rarity, Twilight and Pinkie watching the sky S2E16.png|Curious little Twilight Sparkle. Watching Rainbow Dash 3 S2E16.png|*Takes a big sniff* Is that barbecue sauce up there?! Pinkie Pie Saying Rainbow Dash S2E16.png|She is definitely the best flyer. Rainbow Dash flying past 1 S2E16.png|Whoopsies, animation error! (Look at the double purple stripes) Rainbow Dash flying past 3 S2E16.png|Rainbow flying past. Rarity, Pinkie and Twilight staring and swaying S2E16.png|Wow. Watching Rainbow Dash in awe S2E16.png|Ooh. Watching Rainbow Dash in awe 2 S2E16.png|Another pair of eyes set on the same thing. Pinkie PieLookingS2E16.png|"Oh, you!" Pinkie Pie tangling S2E16.png|A happy looking Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie Twist S2E16.png|Twisty neck Pie is twisty! Pinkie Pie feeling sick with neck twisted S02E16.png|Pinkie you don't look so good. Pinkie Pie eyes rolling S02E16.png|Round and round she goes. Watching Rainbow Dash crash 1 S2E16.png|Watching Rainbow crash. Seeing Rainbow's Crash S2E16.png|Are you okay?! Watching Rainbow Dash crash 2 S2E16.png|Somepony call 911! In the hospital Rainbow Dash's blurry vision S2E16.png|Blurry friends much? Too bad. Derpy did it. Rainbow Dash wakes up S2E16.png|Pinkie: "Is her face going to stay that way?" Derp face! (Did Derpy jinx her beautiful face!?) Weird face Rainbow Dash S2E16.png|Maybe Rainbow's face will heal after all. Still derp face though. Poor thing. Ponies examine Rainbow Dash S2E16.png|Dash, wake up! Main 5 surrounding Rainbow Dash's hospital bed S2E16.png|GAH! What are YOU EVIL people doing here?! (They have come to laugh at you, Dash) Rainbow Dash disapointed S2E16.png|"Dawhhh..." Her friends look worried. Rainbow Dash in hospital S2E16.png|Let us all examine you cause we're sooo glad you're hurt. Mwahhhhha! Doc still looking at X-ray S2E16.png|Whoa, Dash really has weird bones. You wonder what her head would look like. Doctor talking to Twilight and Pinkie S2E16.png|"Luckily she has friends like you who got her over here in a jiffy". (Like the PB jar) Dash upset at doctor S2E16.png|"I'm MAD!" You seeing this doctor. Rainbow Dash "I've got things to do" S2E16.png|How long do I need to stay here? I've got Clouds to sleep on. Doc upset at Rainbow S2E16.png|Hey look it's like Mad Ponies or Ponyville Hospital Rainbow Dash whining S02E16.png|But uh... can you lend me your wings? You can lend me your wings, right?! Poor Dash Dash's depressed look S2E16.png|Please get this creepy doctor out of here. It looks like he wants to give me a shot! Dash about to scream S2E16.png|I'm gonna climb the walls! Pinkie Pie trying to scare Dash S2E16.png|Ooh! Just like a spider! Pinkie Pie and Doctor 1 S2E16.png|is she going to become spider-pony? Pinkie Pie falling S02E16.png|Doctor: Seriously Pinkie, stick to all fours. I don't want another patient in this hospital. Especially one as annoying as you. Pinkie Pie animation error cut leg S2E16.png Rainbow Dash sad S02E16.png|If I look like a stray dog at the pound, It's because I feel like I've been impounded. Worried Rainbow Dash S02E16.png|You guys can't leave me here...(Aww, who could possibly say no to that face?) Rainbow laying down S2E16.png|''Rainbow Dash praying'': God what should I do? Fluttershy consoling Rainbow Dash S2E16.png|I...I don't like this place! Rarity hospital gowns S2E16.png|The hospital gown may be ugly but... Rarity "they match the drapes" S2E16.png|it matches the drapes! Rarity forced smile S2E16.png|Always count on Rarity to be polite in the most awkward way possible. Pinkie Pie pulling the curtains S2E16.png|...And you've got a cool new *broken* friend!!! Broken roommate S02E16.png|Seriously, that dude looks like Berryshine. Ponies looking at Rainbow's roommate S2E16.png|I'm not sure which one is the most annoyed with the arrangement...Mostly Dash Dash ain't happy S2E16.png|Hrm. It's seems like Dash is hidin' from Doc or his shots. Twilight thinking S02E16.png|(sniffs) Is that barbecue sauce on my arm?? Nurse Sweetheart and rolling bookcase S02E16.png|bookmobile Twilight that will do S2E16.png|That will do! Dash hiding under blanket S2E16.png|Is Dash cold or is she hiding from a shot?! Rainbow Dash poked by book S2E16.png|Pokey pokey poke, Rainbow... Twilight huge smile S2E16.png Rainbow Dash holding Daring Do book S2E16.png|A book? You want me to read a book? Twilight excited grin S2E16.png|SQUEE! Twilight is a total egghead. Rainbow is not happy S1E5.png|You call this FUN!? Rainbow Dash still mad S2E16.png|I'm too mad at that doctor! Rainbow relaxed in front of other main ponies S2E16.png|I'm too cool, for Twilight the egghead. Rainbow Dash for eggheads S2E16.png|"Reading's for eggheads like you, Twilight." Rainbow looking at ceiling S2E16.png|I...feel like puking, yeah. Rainbow Dash undeniably S2E16.png|"It's undeniably..." Rainbow Dash unquestionably S2E16.png|"...unquestionably..." Rainbow wanting to stay cool S2E16.png|"..uncool." Rainbow Suddenly Open Eyes S2E16.png|I really need to take a shower Rainbow Dash being laughed at for not reading S2E16.png|Oh Rainbow, even Derpy reads. Rarity why a S2E16.png|"Why a good book is almost." Rarity as magnificent S2E16.png|"As magnificient." Rarity silk pajamas S2E16.png|"As silk pajamas." Rarity Sunday morning S2E16.png|"On a Sunday morning!" Twilight taking book with magic S2E16.png|Oh look, here comes the book. Twilight convincing Rainbow Dash to read S2E16.png|Fluttershy wants that book really badly. But she's too shy to ask Pinkie Pie standing S02E16.png|You're too loud... But I'm happy! Pinkie Pie says her head is the shape of an apple S2E16.png|...And I didn't know you could stand on your hind legs, Pinkie! Pinkie Pie "or an orange" S2E16.png|Cleaning my ears Pinkie Pie sitting S02E16.png|Woof! Pinkie Pie "but a big orange" S2E16.png|Dance party in the hospital? Pinkie Pie explaining the size of an orange S2E16.png|A Big Orange! Pinkie Pie talking about grapefruits S2E16.png|More like a grape fruit really. Others staring at Pinkie Pie S2E16.png|Pinkie, they're always watching. Sweetheart calling S02E16.png|Okay you ponies time to let Rainbow Dash be. Ponyville Hospital's Nurse S2E16.png|Time for the nurse's mad scientist experiment on Rainbow Dash Dash scared of Twilight's evil face S02E16.png|Dash is worried about Twilight. Dash still scared S02E16.png|"Twilight, you're freaking me out!" Twilight calls Daring Do "unstoppable" S2E16.png|Dashie doesn't seem amused with Twilight's evil face. Twilight looks sinister. Rainbow Dash not amused S2E16.png|Just let me be Twilight. A Reading Rainbow Rainbow plays with ball S2E16.png|Bouncy ball. The squeaky sound sounds like the one from Martha Speaks Rainbow Dash and bouncing ball S2E16.png|You didn't actually expect the ball to come back, did you, Dash? Rainbow Dash trying to drink S2E16.png|Aww... Rainbow looks so cute in this pic! Rainbow Dash stuck S02E16.png|Rainbow looks like a glass half-empty kind of pony right now. Rainbow Dash pulling S02E16.png|I think Rainbow has a muzzle on her face right now. Rainbow muzzle stuck in glass S2E16.png|The cup, stuck on Rainbow's face. Rainbow funny face S2E16.png|Why the long face? Rainbow turns on lamp S2E16.png|Lights on. Rainbow turns off lamp S2E16.png|Lights off. Rainbow Dash mad S02E16.png|Now let's see if this thing explodes! Rainbow talks with roommate S2E16.png|That old chicken joke has worn out its welcome. Dash stretching to close curtain S2E16.png|Whoa, she's really flexible! Rainbow Dash empty stare S02E16.png|That's an empty stare Dash's head in blanket S02E16.png|Is Rainbow crying? Rainbow looking at book S2E16.png|Hmmm... Daring Do Cover S2E16.png|The book looks tempting Dash trying not to look at book S2E16.png|I shall not read. Rainbow Dash resisting to read S2E16.png|The Thinking Man pose Rainbow Dash sighing S2E16.png|*sigh* Do I really need to do this? Rainbow Dash reaches for book S2E16.png|Wow, she really can stretch. Maybe pony bones are more flexible than people's are Rainbow Dash nervously opening book S2E16.png|Uhh, it looks... epic. Rainbow Dash unimpressed by the book S2E16.png|Meh, it's an okay book. Rainbow Dash starts to read S2E16.png Rainbow Dash reading book with no excitement S2E16.png|Oh look, there's a bookmark. Closeup on Rainbow Dash's face while she is reading S2E16.png|I have special eyes. Rainbow Dash ears down while reading S2E16.png|"Few days... It might as well be a few weeks, or a few months..." Rainbow Dash shocked by storyline S2E16.png|"...Or a few years!" Dash turning towards wing S02E16.png|It's important to rest your eyes. Rainbow Dash "right there with you, sister" S2E16.png|I'm right there with you, sister. ''Daring Do'', chapter one Mosquitoes S02E16.png|Cue cinematic narration. Jungle Camera Pan S2E16.png Daring Do hooves on fallen tree S2E16.png|Oh look, who's hooves is that? Daring Do's First Appearance S2E16.png|Scavenger-style Rainbow Dash! Daring Do peering over a log S2E16.png|Daring Do being awesome. Daring Do face to face with death S2E16.png Daring Do Predators 1 S2E16.png|A tiger! Daring Do Predators 2 S2E16.png|A jaguar! Jaguar roaring at Daring Do S2E16.png|*RAWR* I will cuddle you to death! Daring Do looking around S02E16.png|Daring Do always has strange eyes. Daring Do Predators 3 S2E16.png|A lynx! Daring Do sees the lynx S2E16.png|Is that cake?! Daring Do Predators 4 S2E16.png|A cheetah! Daring Do surrounded by predators S2E16.png|Yep, this fallen tree will keep me from being eaten alive. Daring Do Predators 5 S2E16.png|A kitten?! How in the world are kittens dangerous? Daring Do is getting dangerous S02E16.png|Aaaaand that's my opening! White cat intimidating Daring Do S2E16.png|I am not cute! I am fierce! Daring Do dodging trees S2E16.png|Swift as a ninja Predators chasing Daring Do S2E16.png|Charge for the injured pony! Daring Do being chased S2E16.png|Oh no, they're ganging up on me! Daring Do at a cliff edge S2E16.png|Are those rivers of barbecue sauce down there?!?! Daring Do gets an idea S2E16.png|Hm. Predator chase S2E16.png|Chaaaaaaaaaarge!!! Daring Do jumping S02E16.png|I jump like a ninja and Rainbow Dash or Ninja Dash! Daring Do swinging from jungle vine S2E16.png|French for 'hi': Salut! *Salutes* Daring Do sweating after swing S2E16.png|Omigosh, hello, stranger danger...*breaks out in cold sweat* Daring Do awkward smile S2E16.png|Phew that was a close one. Daring Do allowing herself a moment to breath S02E16.png|Hah,I'm good,and cool. Daring Do discovering the temple S2E16.png|Daring Do comes across the temple Rainbow Dash enjoys reading S02E16.png|"I love this book!" Dash doesn't read S2E16.png|I don't read... Rainbow Dash loves reading1 S02E16.png|Evil Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash loves reading2 S02E16.png|Take a look! Rainbow Dash loves reading S2E16.png|It's in a book! Rainbow Dash loves reading S02E16.png|The reading rainbow! Rainbow Dash "I'm an egghead" S02E16.png|I'm an egghead! ''Daring Do'', chapter two Daring Do enters the Temple S2E16.png|This does not look promising. Daring Do sniffing inside the temple S2E16.png|Hmm, there must be another trap here. Daring Do moving on with determination S2E16.png|Hah, I'm Dash's cousin (I'm just kidding) Spooky skull S2E16.png|A scary looking statue head. Eyes in Skull Carving S2E16.png|Creepy lurking eyes Centipede S02E16.png Bug on stone Tablet S2E16.png|Oh look, a bug Daring Do looks to the left of the corridor S2E16.png|Nice place you got here Daring Do looks to the right of the corridor S2E16.png|This is going to be a hard job. Daring Do is alarmed S2E16.png|Ups Daring Do bracing for trap S2E16.png|Let's save our hats first before saving our own lives. Flying axes S2E16.png|It's easy to hurt yourself on those. Daring Do shocked by axes S2E16.png|That was close Daring Do avoiding fire trap S2E16.png|Almost, burned herself. Daring Do avoiding traps S2E16.png|It's not easy to be a treasure hunter Daring Do avoids dart S2E16.png|Hah,can't catch me! Daring Do about to do backflip S2E16.png|Wow,ponies can be ninjas too! Daring Do narrowly avoids spike S2E16.png|Whoa, almost cut my tail off. Daring Do annoyed S2E16.png Daring Do avoiding spike traps S2E16.png Daring Do dodging more spikes S02E16.png|DODGE DODGE DODGE!!!!!!! Daring Do slides through closing door S2E16.png Daring Do thinking hard S02E16.png Daring Do groaning S2E16.png|Uggghhh! Daring Do brushing arrows off pith helmet S2E16.png|See? The hat saved you. Sapphire stone begins to flare S2E16.png Closeup of sapphire stone S2E16.png Daring Do stunned by sapphire stone S2E16.png|OOOOOO, shiny! Rainbow hears a knock S2E16.png|What do I hear?! Rainbow Dash somepony there S2E16.png|Is somepony coming? Rainbow Dash tries to hide the truth S2E16.png|TEN-HUT!!! Hiding the Truth S02E16.png|Uh..hey girls? Twilight and Fluttershy come to visit S02E16.png|Hi, Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash "hey guys" S02E16.png|Rainbow Dash modeling on the bed. Friends approve. Twilight about to move cloud on board game S2E16.png|The pony version of Battleship! Rainbow hiding the book S2E16.png|Look at what she's hiding! Twilight "You go first Rainbow Dash!" S2E16.png|*Tap tap* Dash hiding where that shot hurt. Twilight and Fluttershy puzzled S2E16.png|Twilight and Fluttershy giving suspicious looks. Rainbow Dash "rained on my cumulus" S02E16.png|Aw, shucks! You rained on my cumulus! Dash making horse noises S02E16.png|(*horse noises*) Rainbow Dash being impatient S02E16.png Big-eyed Dash S02E16.png|Okay, I have know idea why I look like this. Rainbow Dash win some S2E16.png|You win some, you lose some! Rainbow Dash big yawn S02E16.png|"Rainbow, what happened to your chest?" Huge-eyed Rainbow S02E16.png|But you DON'T lose some! SeverlyScrewyTwilightFace S02E16.png Antsy Rainbow Dash S02E16.png Rainbow Dash missing mane error S02E16.png|Where is Rainbow's mane!? Rainbow Dash feigning snoring S2E16.png|Dat face! Is that even Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash pretending to sleep S2E16.png|Rainbow Dash seeing if anyone's still there. Twilight utterly confused S2E16.png|Your hair is rainbow but have Blue outline. Twilight scrutinizes "sleeping" Rainbow Dash S2E16.png|Staring contest. "Dash,did you get a shot?!" *gulp* Twilight leaving Rainbow Dash after visit S2E16.png|Eh, I never wanted to sleep anyway. ''Daring Do'', chapter three Daring Do pulls hoof away from tile floor S2E16.png Daring Do tests floor trap with rock S2E16.png Rock triggering trap in temple S2E16.png|Eek! Milliseconds before the arrows come. Daring Do sees the arrow trap S02E16.png|Whoa,man,that's scary! Daring Do figuring out trap S2E16.png|There must be a pattern here. Daring Do solving trap S2E16.png|Trying to solve this puzzle Daring figures the puzzle out S2E16.png|"Ahah!" Daring is relieved S2E16.png|Phew Daring Do Standing on two hooves S2E16.png|Lyra be proud Daring got through S2E16.png|Sorry, mom I was busy. Mwahaha Daring Do sees the idol S2E16.png|Definitely not a trap Daring Do seeing if there are any strings S2E16.png|Are there anything up here? Daring Do being careful S2E16.png|Being careful Daring Do nervous preparation S2E16.png Daring Do oh forget it S2E16.png|Forget it Daring Do grabs the treasure S02E16.png|Eh, I'll just take it Daring Do Holding Hat S2E16.png|Mission Accomplished Daring Do confused S2E16.png|This expression looks familiar Daring Do is scared S02E16.png|Is that me, or something is wrong here Daring Do in shock S2E16.png|The Temple Collapses Daring Do facing fire S2E16.png|Just look at the time Daring Do Trying to escape S2E16.png|Hmm, My wings are still broken Daring Do is in trouble S02E16.png|You thought there was going to be a boulder chasing her, didn't you? Daring Do Determined S2E16.png|Hair, you block my vision! Daring Do almost slips S2E16.png|No! Rocky, Come back! Daring Do unsure S2E16.png|I'm not sure if I can jump that high Daring Do on the ledge S02E16.png|Ponies have really strong teeth! Daring Do blast off S02E16.png|Explosion! Battered Daring Do S2E16.png|That may hurt Rainbow reading again S2E16.png|The book is compelling Rainbow Dash hears someone coming S2E16.png|That shocked face Pinkie Pie Applejack and Rarity visiting Rainbow S2E16.png|Rarity is concerned Rarity coming in S2E16.png|Coming for a visit. Sweating Rainbow Dash "how's our patient doing today" S02E16.png|Rainbow Dash is claustrophobic. Rainbow Dash and Applejack "fresh air in here" S02E16.png|Applejack: They should really paint the ceilin' in here or somethin'... Rainbow Dash "sweatier than a pig wrangler on a summer's day" S02E16.png|Nopony should be that nervous about reading... Rainbow Dash sweaty and nervous S02E16.png|Um, no, stay away, I...uh... Rainbow Dash "thanks for visiting" S02E16.png|...Have head lice. Yeah. And I uh...got a shot. Heh heh. Nurse Snowheart wheeling cart of food S2E16.png|Dinnertime for Rainbow Dash! Rarity eating that S2E16.png|Dash won't answer the nurse about the terrible incident. Rainbow Dash meal S02E16.png|Speaking of meal...what is this green stuff? And is that Spam?! Rarity don't mind S2E16.png|This food may be unappetizing but we want to see you eat it so don't mind us. Applejack error S02E16.png|An animation error of Applejack speaking without moving her mouth. Rainbow Dash dinner time S2E16.png|Hmm... How do I eat again? Rarity Pinkie and Applejack watching S2E16.png|How can you eat with everypony watching you like that?! Rainbow Dash watching S02E16.png|It's gotta be better than airplane food, but seriously, stop looking at me like that. Rainbow Dash eating messily S2E16.png|Om nom nom. Rainbow Dash licking S02E16.png|Supreme Social Repellent Methodology: Satan's Table Manners Technique! Rainbow Dash eating messily 2 S2E16.png|Dash takes pride in her table manners. Rainbow Dash swallows bad food S2E16.png|Even if you threw up it really wouldn't look much different than how it looked before. Rainbow Dash eating messily 3 S2E16.png|Rainbow=winged chipmunk dog Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack disgusted S2E16.png|Oh come on, Applejack, you can get slathered in mud but can't watch a pony eat like that?! Rarity second thought S2E16.png|"Uh... on second thought." Rainbow Dash byebye S02E16.png|Bye Bye! Ok, now to throw this goop up. Dash not looking too good S02E16.png|Great, now I'm sick. Ahuizotl Evil Laugh S2E16.png|You shall meet your doom! Ahuizotl blows cat whistle S2E16.png Daring Do is captured S2E16.png| Captured! Ahuizotl prevails S2E16.png|Oh no I've been caught, for the first time Ahuizotl about to pull lever S2E16.png Ahuizotl leaves S2E16.png|The Evil Overlord's Handbook says to NEVER just leave your enemies to die Daring Do left alone S2E16.png|No! Don't leave me, please! Daring Do shocked face S2E16.png|True face of fear Spikes coming after Daring Do S2E16.png|At least there's no spiders, snakes or Quicksand Daring Do in Peril S2E16.png|Spoke too soon Discharged Rainbow Dash under the covers S02E16.png|Huh? Rainbow Dash blanket1 S02E16.png|Looks like the sun came up too soon? Rainbow Dash blanket2 S02E16.png|Oh it's just you Doc. Rainbow Dash goodmorning S02E16.png|"Oh, good ev-..." Rainbow Dash morning S02E16.png|"Morning?" Doctor looking at lantern S2E16.png|"Have you been up all night?" Rainbow Dash lantern S02E16.png|"Oh, have I?" Rainbow Dash hoof bite S02E16.png|"You shall get ANOTHER shot!" "WHAT! Where's mom when you need her!" Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 1 S2E16.png|''Look what I can do with my hooves'' Nurse wheelchair S02E16.png|We're coming to get youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 2 S2E16.png|What! A fight! Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 3 S2E16.png|Seriously Doc,ever hear of privacy? Rainbow Dash being pushed on a wheelchair S02E16.png|Rollin' out the patient, rollin'! Rainbow Dash noooo S02E16.png|Nooooo...my dear book!! Nurse Snowheart waving goodbye S2E16.png|Bye Bye! Rainbow Dash wheelchair S02E16.png|Now that's how they treat discharged patients? Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 4 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Wheelchair Outside S2E16.png Upset Rainbow S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Wheelchair Outside 2 S2E16.png|How will I ever find out... Rainbow Dash shout S02E16.png|...what happens to Daring Do?!? Rainbow Dash Pondering 1 S2E16.png|Yeah,I'm cool. Rainbow Dash Pondering 2 S2E16.png|Yup. Rainbow Dash Pondering 3 S2E16.png|Or am I?! Rainbow Dash Pondering 4 S2E16.png|(*gasps*) Rainbow Dash hatching a plan S2E16.png|I'm so sinister.(I really am cool) Rainbow Dash re-enters the hospital S2E16.png|Oooh, the pain... Rainbow Dash making a scene S2E16.png|..I think I might have to spend another few nights here,doc! Rainbow Dash cries "the pain!" S2E16.png|"The pain!" Doctor approaches Rainbow Dash S2E16.png|Did Lyra teach her how to sit like that?! Doctor worried about Rainbow Dash S2E16.png|Do you have Lyra-itis, Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash splays out wing S2E16.png Rainbow Dash falls on pillow S2E16.png|I shall cry in this pillow! Doctor examines Rainbow Dash's wing S2E16.png Doctor is not buying it S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being daww S2E16.png|AWWWW,she's so CUTE! Doctor is not buying it 2 S2E16.png|"...a severe case of lazyitis." Rainbow Dash being discharged again 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being discharged again 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash scolded by hospital staff S2E16.png Rainbow Dash wondering what to do S2E16.png|But, will Daring Do get out? Rainbow Dash sad S2E16.png|Sad A "daring" break-in Hospital Exterior Night S2E16.png|Ponyville Hospital at night. Rainbow Dash ninja S2E16.png|Sneaking back in - Rainbow Ninja style! Ninja Rainbow Dash S2E16.png|Real ninjas wear rainbows. Night Watch 1 S2E16.png|That is hard to do you know. Night Watch 2 tactical flashlight S2E16.png|Somepony's been playing too much Battlefilly 3. Night Watch 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Infiltration 1 S2E16.png|How'd she get up there if she can't fly? Rainbow Dash Infiltration 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Infiltration 5 S2E16.png|Rainbow Dash sneaking around. Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Admiring the light S2E16.png The Hallowed Room S2E16.png|Rainbow Dash's room shining bright The Hallowed Room 2 S2E16.png|"Ooh, shiny!" Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 3 S2E16.png|''' SQUEE!' Spy Rainbow Dash sneaking S2E16.png|Agile like a ninja! Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 4 S2E16.png|What's that? Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 5 S2E16.png|''Cancer is now canon?! Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 6 S2E16.png|Ninja Rainbow Dash. Rainbow gets the book S2E16.png|Rainbow continues reading the book. Daring Do surrounded by snakes S2E16.png|Why did it have to be snakes? Spider cries "thief!" S2E16.png|I'm just gonna sit here and not sting you Rainbow Dash bangs head on bed S2E16.png|Ouch! That has to hurt! Rainbow Dash dazed derp eyes S2E16.png|Derping Rainbow Rainbow Dash caught by patient S2E16.png|Somepony is trying to steal my slippers!! Rainbow Dash sneaking out 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash sneaking out 2 S2E16.png Nurse Sweetheart "stop thief!" S2E16.png|Upset Nurse. Nurse Snowheart angry S2E16.png|Furious Nurse. Doctor Horse angry S2E16.png|Angry Doctor. Nursery Rhyme gets in Dash's way S2E16.png|And...a CNA? Hmm, a CNA. Rainbow Dash confident grin S2E16.png Rainbow flies over Nursery Rhyme S2E16.png Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 1 S2E16.png|Wing cramp WING CRAMP!!!! Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 3 S2E16.png Hospital staff chasing Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Rainbow Dash escaping through the woods S2E16.png Hospital staff chasing Rainbow Dash through woods S2E16.png Pinkie Pie at a window 1 S2E16.png|What is that? Pinkie Pie at a window 2 S2E16.png|WHO ON EARTH WAKES ME!? Rainbow Dash braking 1 S2E16.png Hospital staff using torches S2E16.png Rainbow Dash swinging across S2E16.png Rainbow Dash taunting her persecutors S2E16.png|Re-enacting the scene from the Daring Do book, sweet. Carousel Boutique at night S2E16.png Rarity disgruntled at being woken up S2E16.png Rarity anypony heard S2E16.png|"Has anypony heard of beauty sleep?" Twilight's Library at night S2E16.png Twilight woken up S2E16.png Rainbow Dash falling in front of Twilight S2E16.png Rainbow Dash and Hospital staff S2E16.png Nurse and Screwy 2 S2E16.png|Who let you out of the cage? Nurse and Screwy S2E16.png|I did good Screwy stops barking S2E16.png|That face... (o.o) Night Watch chases Screwy back to hospital S2E16.png|Screwy being chased back to the hospital Rarity and Fluttershy don't know what the ruckus is about S2E16.png|Not amused. Rarity frowning S2E16.png|What's all the ruckus? Rarity care less S2E16.png|It's more of a fracas than a ruckus. Rainbow Dash confessing 1 S2E16.png|Poor Dash. That doctor looks evil. Curse you Doc! Rainbow Dash confessing 2 S2E16.png|"I'm an egghead." Rarity and Fluttershy S2E16.png|Pardon? Rainbow Dash confessing 3 S2E16.png|Yeah,I guss I am. Twilight guesses the book S2E16.png Twilight biting her lip S2E16.png Twilight cute wow S2E16.png|"WOW!" Twilight liking this S2E16.png|Twilight seems too happy for the situation at hand Rainbow Dash confessing 5 S2E16.png|Yeah, that doctor is mean.(She's right,Doc!) Twilight is okay with what Rainbow Dash said S2E16.png|Don't worry I'll get rid of him. Fracas not ruckus 1 S2E16.png|Why yes,of corse. Fracas not ruckus 2 S2E16.png|Thanks guys. Daring Do Book Twilight's Library S2E16.png|A book Daring Do Book Twilight's Library 2 S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle horn aura S2E16.png Spike flexing a muscle S2E16.png|That ol' Spikey-wikey charm! Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash not impressed S2E16.png Rainbow Dash wants the book S2E16.png|Rainbow doesn't waste any time ''Daring Do'', the final chapter Daring Do is trapped S02E16.png|Daring Do is trapped Daring Do has an idea S02E16.png|Daring Do gets an idea... Daring Do breaks free S02E16.png|Free at last Daring Do is Free S2E16.png|Another day, another dungeon. Daring Do snatching the statue S2E16.png|I'll take that, thank you very much Daring Do gets treasure S02E16.png|Your treasure is mine! Daring Do taunts Ahuizotl S2E16.png|Better luck next time, Ahuizotl! Daring Do Victorious S2E16.png|Curse you, Perry the Platypus Daring Do! Daring Do Into the Sunset S2E16.png|Another adventure awaits, Daring Do! Rainbow Dash reading in her bed S2E16.png Rainbow is ready for another story S2E16.png|Time for another one Rainbow Dash reading the next book S2E16.png|'Daring Do and the Griffon's Goblet'. Awesome!! S02E16.png|"Awesome!" pl:Czytaj i Płacz/Galeria